1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical sockets, and particularly to an electrical socket having terminals with resilient mating beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward miniaturization in computer technology, land grid array (LGA) electrical sockets are becoming smaller and smaller. The LGA socket mainly comprises an insulative housing and a multiplicity of terminals. Due to the small size of the terminals, mating beams thereof are easily damaged because of large stress produced therein when the terminals are engaged with electrodes of a complementary electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU). Several solutions have been developed to overcome this problem. One solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,315,576 and 6,290,507. The structure of the terminals is modified so as to obtain optimal electrical and mechanical performance of the mating beams of the terminals. Another solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,186,797 and 6,132,220. The arrangement of the terminals with respect to a base of an insulative housing of the socket is modified. In an electrical socket as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,797, a base plate of the socket defines an array of terminal holes arranged in a lattice-like array for receiving corresponding terminals therein. Respective rows of the terminal holes are oriented at a same angle, preferably 45 degrees, with respect to sides of the base plate. In this way, not only is miniaturization of the pitch of adjacent terminals enhanced, but also the performance of the terminals is improved. However, the terminals cannot be fitted into the lattice-shaped terminal holes of the base plate simultaneously, due to the limitations of existing manufacturing technology for the terminals. Thus assembly of the terminals is unduly complicated. Furthermore, in forming the terminal holes oriented at 45 degrees, core pins of the base plate mold also need to be oriented at 45 degrees. This complicates formation of the base plate mold.
Therefore, it would be very beneficial to provide an electrical socket having terminals which reliably electrically connect with electrodes of an electronic package, and which allows easy assembly of the terminals into terminal holes of the electrical socket.